


A Particular Certainty in His Eyes

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Star Trek drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And feels, Gen, M/M, facial expressions, just a little ficlet about certain things Bones has learned about Jim over the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Some of Jim Kirk's facial expressions, and what Bones has learned about them and Jim ever since they met. And a certain gaze that he has not seen on his face before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I wrote late at night a couple of days ago, lengthened earlier though because I wasn't all happy with it.  
> It's really rather short, even by my usual writing's standards, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless.

There was a particular certainty in his eyes that he had not seen there before.

 

 **Yes, there had been the cockiness.** The more time he had spent around Leonard though, the less often it seemed to surface, the more often he seemed to hold back a witty comment that might have been inappropriate in certain situations.

 **The “you-have-no-chance-just-admit-it-already” gaze.** Leonard still remembered the Kobayashi Maru test and yes, Jim still didn’t believe in no-win scenarios. He had become more careful though, and Leonard was both relieved and proud of him for that.

 **The smug gaze that had gotten him tossed all across the bar by Cupcake.** Leonard had heard the tale of how Jim had ended up signing up for Starfleet a couple of times during his studies at the academy, but one rainy evening Jim had told him about what had led to it himself. He still could be quite smug at times, which kept bringing him to Bones limping and bleeding from his nose quite a few times, but, as much as those days exasperated Bones, he felt like he had a better understanding of the man that was Jim Kirk than others.

 **The grin that showed all his big teeth.** Leonard sometimes couldn’t help but shake his head when he saw it, especially when it was directed at him, and kiss his beloved idiot.

 **The smile and clear blue eyes when things went well and he came back to one of their quarters, happy with the outcomes.** Leonard loved the late afternoons or early mornings after shifts when they managed to meet up in either of their quarters and would just hold each other, content with the world, as they lay on a bed together and watched the stars the Enterprise passed outside. For that smile he had learned to lose his fear of Jim’s lady, these stars, and everything else that was out there, and he knew it would not return as long as he had Jim by his side.

 **The pensive smile, the pensive stare... the silent sadness.** Leonard had learned to recognize the signals early on. Jim didn’t always feel like talking about what was occupying his mind, but he told Bones now and then that he appreciated his mere presence on those days. And Leonard had vowed to himself that he would do all in his power to be able to always be there for Jim.

 

These were some of James T. Kirk’s facial expressions, and even so, they did not even manage to hint at the whole spectrum of things the young man was able to express in different situations – and when he chose to share them with the people closest to him.

There was a particular certainty – along with sincerity, love, devotion – in his eyes that Leonard had not seen there before as James Kirk sunk down on his knee in front of him and asked:

 

“Bones – will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also here on my [drabble blog](http://www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com) and my [dA](http://murderous-coffeebean.deviantart.com/art/A-Particular-Certainty-in-His-Eyes-640437012). ^^
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I just remembered I wrote an almost matching counterpart that focuses on Bones as Jim (and the rest of the crew) see & get to know him as time goes by a couple of weeks ago? Might perhaps dig that one out and edit & post it eventually ^^


End file.
